The invention relates to a window or a door having a preferably circumferential blind frame and a leaf with a surface element, which may be pivoted about one or more axes in relation to the blind frame. Fittings, located between the leaf and the blind frame, are provided for moving the leaf in relation to the blind frame. Electromechanically actuated locking elements are provided for locking the leaf into the frame, after a manual or separate electromechanical closing of the leaf.
German patent document DE 195 14 051 discloses doors as well as side-hung windows or bottom-hung windows, the locking mechanisms of which are actuated electromagnetically for locking the leaf into the blind frame. The movement of a swivel lock into its lock position, in which the lock engages in a recess in the door leaf, takes place under the influence of a spring force on the swivel lock, whereas the swivel lock is opened or rather disengaged electromagnetically while simultaneously tensioning the spring.
In addition, there also exist doors, where several locking elements are actuated jointly by an electric motor, so that a gear, connecting the locking elements, is necessary.
Doors have lower requirements with respect to tightness than windows, since there is no circumferential sealing plane in the area of the floor. Thus, for doors it is sufficient if the sealing edge of the leaf rests against the seals of the blind frame.
In contrast, the sealing requirements imposed on windows is higher owing to the installation at exposed altitudes (high rise buildings, mountain peaks, etc.). That is, a certain clamping force ought to be exerted on the perimeter seals between the blind frame and the casement frame.
When the window casement is closed, this clamping force has to be overcome, a feature that is not possible with the means described in the prior art, especially in DE 195 14 051. The sealing contact pressure is necessary for the requirement of classifying windows in accordance with the standard for tightness and pelting rain resistance.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a window or a door with an improved electromechanical locking function.
The invention solves this problem by providing a window or door having a preferably circumferential blind frame and a leaf with a surface element, which may be pivoted about one or more axes in relation to the blind frame. Fittings, located between the leaf and the blind frame, are provided for moving the leaf in relation to the blind frame. Electromechanically actuated locking elements are provided for locking the leaf into the frame, after a manual or separate electromechanical dosing of the leaf. Each locking element has its own electromechanical drive, and/or the locking elements are configured such that, when the window is closed, they are displaced in relation to one another perpendicularly to the pane plane, whereby the leaf is pressed against the blind frame with a predetermined contact force.
Advantageous embodiments are described and claimed herein.
According to an embodiment of the invention, each locking element exhibits its own electromechanical drive mechanism and/or the locking elements are configured in such a way that, when the window is closed, they are displaced in relation to the pane plane, thus pressing the leaf perpendicularly against the blind frame with a predetermined contact force.
Such an electromechanical drive at each locking element constitutes an inexpensive solution, which makes it possible to dispense with gear connections between the individual locking mechanisms.
This feature includes, advantageously, an alternative, which may also be viewed independently and which ensures in a simple way that, when locking, a leaf is displaced perpendicularly to the pane plane and the leaf plane and is pressed against the blind frame with a predetermined contact force. According to this alternative, however, when the window is opened or closed, the window or the door does not exhibit its own drive in order to move the leaf, but rather only a locking mechanism, which engages when the leaf has already been closed manually (or, under some circumstances, also closed separately electromechanically), and a corresponding locking command is sent to an operating element.
Preferably, the locking elements are configured in such a manner that the time for locking upon closing the leaf is longer than the time for unlocking prior to opening the leaf, a feature that has a very beneficial effect on operating the window.
In itself, arbitrary operating elements can be employed. However, according to another alternative, an especially preferred operating element is a handle, which is mounted on the leaf and has a grip piece, which can be moved—in particular, can be turned—into a number of gripping positions on the leaf, the gripping positions corresponding to the various operating positions of the leaf. The handle exhibits switching elements and/or sensors; and the handle is connected in a wireless manner or by electric lines to the electromechanical locking elements between the leaf and the blind frame and/or with electromagnetic or electromechanical functional elements, in particular coupling elements, for at least one or more of the fittings.
It is especially preferred that the handle including the locking elements and/or the fittings is not connected by way of mechanical elements, like a gear, but is designed for manual opening and closing of the leaf.
Each locking element has, preferably, an electromechanically driven locking slide—preferably on the blind frame and/or on the leaf—, which is designed for engaging behind a corresponding locking abutment on the leaf and/or on the blind frame. The abutment may be constructed as a closing roller or as a stationary bolt.
To reach a predetermined closing force, at least one of the locking slides is provided preferably with a control curve, in particular a tightening slope, which is configured for the purpose of moving, on extending out the locking slide, the stationary locking abutment and, thus, the leaf in the direction of the blind frame, and for the purpose of locking the locking abutment into the blind frame with a predetermined force.
According to another alternative, the locking slide exhibits a projection with a predetermined reach; and the moveable locking slide can be extended so far that the stationary locking abutment reaches a position, in which it slides past the projection so that the leaf in this position may disengage extremely fast from the blind frame.
According to another advantage alternative, which is supposed to enable an extremely fast unlocking, the electromechanical drive mechanism exhibits an unlocking spring.
The electromechanical drive mechanism is designed preferably for the purpose of moving the locking slide and putting the unlocking spring under tension.
The tensioning of the unlocking spring may be carried out in a simple way by use of an eccentric arrangement together with the movement of the locking slide.
According to a structural alternative, which shall be realized in a simple way, the eccentric arrangement exhibits an eccentric pin, moving on a circular path.
The drive mechanism includes preferably a drive housing, which accommodates an electric motor and a gear and preferably the unlocking spring, in particular a helical spring.
The unlocking spring envelops preferably the locking slide and is braced against two stops.
According to an advantageous alternative, the eccentric pin acts on a radial stop on or around the locking slide, so that, as the eccentric pin moves initially on its circular path for locking, it advances the locking slide outwards out of the drive housing until, as the pin continues to traverse the circular path in the unlocking process, it reaches a position, in which the tension on the unlocking spring may be relaxed.
At the same time an advantageous design is offered in such a way that after traversing less than half the circular path of the eccentric pin about the center point, the locking position is reached and that as the eccentric pin continues to traverse the circular path, the moveable locking slide extends further until it reaches a position, in which the leaf in turn may disengage very quickly from the blind frame.
The invention makes realizable a leaf locking, which is linked electrically together in a point-by-point manner, and preferably also such an actuation of the fittings that at least the fixing of the fittings for a turn, tilt and/or lock position and of the locking mechanisms for a lock position, is carried out in a force actuated manner, i.e., by way of a motor. The unlocking or rather disengagement of the fittings may also be carried out by way of a motor or spring assistance.
Kinematic reversals, e.g., with control curves at the locking abutments, can also be realized. Similarly, the electromechanical drive may be put in the leaf and the abutment on the blind frame.
The invention is described in detail below by means of the embodiments with reference to the drawings.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.